


Ancient History

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Catharsis as the Greeks Intended, Cunnilingus, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Impact Play, Midscene Renegotiation, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Swords, Temperature Play, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: Jaylen doesnct quite understand Percival and Usurper's whole... Thing... She gets a crash course, a bit of a lesson in ethical polyamory, and learns that there is such a thing as enemies to lovers in blaseball. Written for the horny blaseball sever smutathon.
Relationships: Background Garages Polycule, Background Lovers Polycule, Percival Wheeler/Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Usurper Violet
Kudos: 6





	Ancient History

Cw: violent fucking, hatefuck me like you mean it, consentual choking, catharsis as the Greeks intended, impact play (slappy), biting, blood, edge/blade play, fire/temperature play, midscene trauma flashbacks, fingering, wing?play?, mid-scene renegotiation.

  
  


Jaylen still wasn't sure what the whole deal with Usurper and Percival was. They were at times direct opposites, a conflict that felt tense and impenetrable, Violet's anger and rage dripping off xem in waves and Percival's harsh resolve clashing like fire and ice. Other times they seemed close, like old friends. Sweet and touching with hesitant trembling hands, leaning closer to share something only they had together, sneaking desperate kisses in an abandoned hall of the stadium after or before a game. A sort of desperation that Jaylen understood in the game that they all played, but didn't quite get in the context of these two playing it.

The rest of the time seemed to be Percival annoying the ever living piss out of Usurper.

Jaylen watched as Percival grabbed Usurper's wrist, dodging behind xem as xe lunged, and spun xem into a low dip and then out and away, a complex dance Percival had mastered but xe stumbled through, scowling and snapping his head around to look at her, expression the picture of innocence.

"What's wrong Fury? Not so light on your feet?" Percy grinned, shrugging exaggeratedly, and Usurper snarled at her.

"The only dance I am familiar with is the one that ends in your death!" Xe declared and Percival threw her head back and laughed.

"You wouldn't dare to kill me! You'd miss me too much!" She said and xe glowered and fumed but didn't respond.

"Why are you here?" Jaylen asked abruptly and Usurper looked over to her then scowled distastefully.

"I have brought tidings from Hades for the team. And an invitation to our annual glames." Usurper said and pulled a flyer out of xer tall boot. Percival snatched it and grinned.

"Oh yeah, Parker has been doing training for wleightlifting." She said and Usurper glanced at her.

"And you? Will you compete upon the battlefield of Hades?" Xe asked and watched Percival closely. Xe seemed excited, anticipating her answer with baited, if restrained seeming, breath.

"Nah, I'm good." Percy said and Jaylen winced. Xe exploded, purple flame roiling off xem.

"This realm has made you soft! Malleable! Like a soft little man made of dough!" Xe yelled, Percival frowning at him.

"The Pillsbury Dough Boy?" She asked.

"One and the same!" Usurper cried out and threw their hands in the air. "Why not compete? You could crush any number of opponents simply!"

"Not interested." Percy shrugged, looking at the flyer again and then setting it aside.

"Oh did we not make an _interesting_ enough game for Percival of XXTH???" Usurper yelled and Jaylen coughed. Whatever he had said after her name had come out as a plume of smoke and garbled words. A name stricken from history. It made her feel like she had something stuck in her throat, squirming.

"Don't." Percy sighed at xyr and then flopped back into a chair. "I'm just not interested in flexing on people for no reason."

"I see. Well. Enjoy doing nothing then!" Xe declared, wing fluttering angrily.

"Oh, no, I'll be there. I'm rooting for Parker." Percival said, smiling and grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch.

"I, too, will be competing. Javelin." Usurper declared and Percival spread the blanket out.

"I'll root for you too." Percival smiled and Usurper hissed but slumped down beside her, Percy wrapping them both in the blanket. Jaylen gives them both a look and then sits down herself, still on edge that they might burst into an actual battle any second, but then lets herself relax when Usurper leans heavy into Percival's side. Oh good, they moved to incredibly heavy yearning mode.

"Oh, greetings Usurper." Knight said casually as they walked through the living room, and Usurper sat up sharply. Jaylen sighed. So much for that.

"Knight! Shall you be participating in the glames?" Usurper asked urgently and Knight paused then shook their head.

"Oh, well, I considered throwing in mine helm in the wrestling tournament, but decided against it. Non-traditional bodies are hard to judge and I figured I would save them the trouble." Knight declared and leaned in, Percy kissing them soundly on the cheek. "I will leave thee be, Jaylen, do you mind accompanying me?"

"Oh, um, sure." Jaylen frowned and stood, looked to Percy who nodded the smallest bit.

"I'll see you later." She said, and Jaylen nodded back.

"Right." She said, and followed Knight out. She walked behind them but they didn't say anything until they were a good ways into Sigmund's sprawling hallways.

"Whew! That was close!" Knight laughed and patted her on the shoulder. Jaylen frowned.

"What was?" She frowned and Knight angled their helm towards her, an indication that they were looking at her.

"Oh, Jaylen, prithee, how much do you know about dear Usurper?" They asked and she frowned, shrugging.

"Not much? They're Greek I think?" She said and Knight nodded once.

"They coalesced most recently as a response to Ruby Tuesday." Knight said and a cold weight settled in Jaylen's stomach.

"Oh." She said.

"Verily." Knight said gently.

"So, another person who hates my guts. Great." Jaylen sighed heavily and Knight shook their head.

"I doubt it has much to do with Usurper's own feelings. They are a collection of rage and turmoil. Such is xyr existence." Knight said and then clapped her on the shoulder. "You are always welcome here, as you know, but that kind of rage may be difficult to restrain and seemed to be tense enough to pluck like the string of a lute."

"Thanks then, it felt tense but I figured it was Percy and Usurper's whole… thing." Jaylen said, waving a hand vaguely towards the room they had left. Knight hummed, seemingly confused.

"Their thing? Oh! The play fighting!" They said, snapping their fingers, or well, the fingers of their gauntlets. It made a hollow metallic clacking.

"Feels a bit more than play to me." Jaylen said and Knight crossed their arms.

"Ah. Oh dear." They said, shaking their head slowly.

"What?" Jaylen sighed,

"I expect that, given Usurper's feelings about you, that fighting may have been more real than the usual. Upon the beginning of dear Percival's relationship with xer, they squabble but were fairly loving. Well, when they weren't actively sparring." Knight said and Jaylen slumped a bit.

"Oh." She sighed,

"I don't mean to imply your presence has soured things, truly!" Knight said urgently, and Jaylen sighed heavily. Knight was lovely but sometimes could be a bit… meddling.

"No, no I get it. I'll um, ask her." She said and Knight grumbled a bit.

"Ah, perhaps forget I said anything! Tis truly not my business!" They said and Jaylen chuckled.

"No, I'll bring it up to her myself."

"Okay then. Well, Jaylen, you are always free to talk with me about these things. I am good at reconciling." Knight declared vibrantly and Jaylen chuckled.

"Sure. Thanks again for getting me outta there before things got awkward." She smiled and Knight saluted.

"Verily, I could find no other course of action!" They declared and sauntered off, Jaylen looking around to find they had walked her to her and Percival's room.

\--

Jaylen was laying on their bed when Percy wandered into their room, her hair a bit mussed, and started removing her armor, leaning her sword into the corner.

"Hey." Jaylen said, sliding her headphones down around her neck. Percy smiled widely.

"Hello dear." She said, tossing her pauldron to the chair, a bad habit she had developed, and ran a hand back through her hair to straighten it a bit.

"How was the rest of xyr visit?" Jaylen asked and Percival paused in her removal of her greaves.

"Usurper? Fine. We talked a bit and kissed a bit then xe had to go." She said after a moment and then continued removing her greaves. Jaylen sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Percy um… does xe hate me?" She asked and Percival dropped her greaves heavy to the floor with a clatter. Jaylen looked back to her in surprise and Percy looked shocked. "Shit, I'm not like, mad, I just got the feeling…"

The silence stretched between them and Percy rubbed at her forehead anxiously a moment before tying her hair back and climbing up beside Jaylen on the bed.

"Yes, but then again, xe hates a lot of things." Percy said finally and Jaylen wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Oh." She sighed and Percy set a hand on her arm.

"It isn't you really, xe doesn't even _know_ you. When you… well, xe recently was called forth by a mass of anger, directed at you. It's hard to separate xyr feelings from those collective feelings, I think." Percy said gently and Jaylen sighed.

"No like, I get it. Folks don't like me. I mean hell, I wouldn't be surprised if every Tiger hated my guts." Jaylen said and thunked her forehead down onto her knees. Percy sat up beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm sure it isn't like that. You didn't have control of your actions, it wasn't… Jay, you can't keep blaming yourself." Percival said gently and Jaylen chuckled bitterly.

"I disagree, I can _absolutely_ keep blaming myself…" She said and Percival leaned in, hugging her tightly.

"You don't have to." Percival said softly and Jaylen sniffled, rubbing at her eyes with both hands.

"It's stupid, I should be able to just… live my life." Jaylen said and Percy kissed the top of her head.

"You should. You are." Percival said, her voice soothing and helping drive the rising tide of panic in her down.

"Yeah, but not well." Jaylen grumbled a little and Percival nodded gently against the top of her head.

"It makes sense to feel guilt over how things ended. Even _I_ feel guilt over how things went. That's part of the experience I think." Percival said and Jaylen scowled, looking down at her hands.

"What could you possibly have to feel guilty about? You didn't kill a bunch of people." She scowled and Percival pulled back, looking at her seriously.

"No, but I also didn't act. I participated in the cultural event of Blaseball, and I did _nothing_." She said and Jaylen saw tears in her girlfriend's eyes. Percival scowled and looked away. "At least you did something, acted."

"I didn't ask for any of that." Jaylen said softly and Percival looked back, Jaylen sitting, fists balled.

"I didn't say you did, you didn't get a choice, but you fought back however and whenever you could." Percival said and Jatlen gripped her eyes shut tight.

"I didn't do any of this because I _wanted_ to Perce." Jaylen said, her jaw tight, and Percival nodded, letting it go.

"Okay. I'm sorry about Usurper." She said softly and Jaylen scowled.

"Me too. Bad enough Esme hates me, and the Tigers. And half the league. And even some of my old teammates." Jaylen scowled and then uncoiled and flopped on her side on the bed. "But now my partner's datemate does too."

"Sorry." Percival said gently, again and took a soft breath. "I'll try to keep you from having to interact too much, but I'm not going to suddenly break up with xem."

"It's fine." Jaylen said stiffly. Part of her maybe had thought… but no, that wasn't how it worked. She had accepted every part of Percival, all the myriad partners and friendships that meant so much to her, when they got together. She had accepted and loved that Percy had so much love to give, and shared it freely. Just because they shared a room and Jaylen wasn't _officially_ dating anyone else in her immediate living environment didn't mean that suddenly she was somehow better than all of Percival's other partners. I mean, hell, she occasionally slept other places, nothing made Jaylen special compared to anyone else.

"Are you going to be okay?" Percival asked, her hand gentle on Jaylen's shoulder and Jaylen cleared her throat.

"Maybe. No? I don't know. I might just need a cry." She said and Percival hummed softly in affirmation.

"Okay, you want me here or some space?" She asked and Jaylen felt a flood of anger a bit at that. It wasn't fair while Jaylen was feeling so much for Percy to be being so reasonable. It'd be better if they had just had a full blown fight.

"It's your room." Jaylen said roughly and Percy scoffed, and for a second Jaylen really thought Percy was going to lay in to her. To tell her to stop being childish and accept what happened, to just _deal_ with it. But she didn't.

"It's _our_ room. And in that case I'm going to go, I'll be with Don if you need me." Percy said instead, her voice firm, resolute, and she stood off the bed. Jaylen bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Fine." Jaylen said, and it definitely sounded bitter, absolutely it did. Percival sighed and she heard Percy's sword slide across the floor and then buckle to Percy's belt.

"Okay. Love you Jay." Percival said and Jaylen grumbled.

"You too." She said.

And Jaylen let Percival leave, feeling equal parts guilty and self righteously furious.

\--

"Hey, where's Percy?" Jaylen's voice echoed over Don's positively ancient cell phone and he glanced at her. Percival huffed and looked away.

"With me, but I don't think she wants to see you right now." Don said gently and Jaylen groaned on the line. Percy examined the cushion on the ornate chaise lounge in Don's room and for a second felt a little bad about avoiding Jaylen.

"Well tell her I would like to talk to her."

"Can do babe. Ciao." Don said and hung up without waiting for much of a response. Percy could feel Don watching her, waiting patiently. The man could wait forever honestly, he was a master at it.

"Okay. Ask." Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Don chuckled and patted his lap, letting Percy lean over and lounge across it.

"What happened?" He asked once she was settled and she sighed as he started petting through her hair.

"We had a fight." Percy sighed. Don hummed thoughtfully.

"That isn't like you two. You love a tussle but Jaylen is so laid back." He mused and Percy grumbled and crawled more fully up into Don's lap. It wasn't exactly comfortable but she wanted to have more physical contact, even if he was small compared to her, lithe but broad in the chest versus her all around muscle.

"Yeah. It was about Usurper." Percy said and Don's hand paused on her head. She braced herself.

"Ooh, this is zombie stuff huh?" He asked and she breathed out a sigh.

"She isn't a zombie." She said and Don chuckled.

"Undead, zombie, I never needed to know the difference. You can fleece em all the same." Don shrugged and Percy felt a small laugh bubble up out of her chest.

"You'll have to tell me about fleecing the undead later, but yes. They… don't get along." Percy said simply and Don snorted.

"Nah kitty cat, I doubt they do." He said and he slumped on the lounge. "So what do you want to do about it?"

"I'm… I don't want to break up with either of them, but if Jaylen is going to be possessive I don't know how I can deal with that, and if Usurper is going to have a hair trigger any time she's around I also don't know how to deal with _that_." Percy said and sighed, rubbing hard at her eyes.

"I mean, maybe they should talk, just fight it out." Don said after a moment and Percy looked at him, shocked.

"Don they would murder each other!" Percy said and Don leaned down, kissing her forehead.

"Hey kitty cat, you never know, maybe they'll work it out and all the trouble in paradise will chill out." He said and Percy looked at him like he was insane, because he was. Don was good at scheming, playing blaseball (now at least, he got better as they went), and cooking fish. None of those things really felt applicable here. Plus, Usurper is a literal Fury, and Percy had known him for centuries, off and on. If Usurper went into a fight with as much anger and rage as had been poured into xem during Ruby Tuesday, there was a not unlikely chance Jaylen would die again for the third time.

"You haven't known Usurper as long as me." Percy groaned and flopped onto Don's lap again, him chuckling.

"Nah, but I know you baby doll, and you're nothing if not creative." He said and Percy grumbled.

"Listen, Usurper would kill first and ask questions later. I don't think even xe knows exactly why he is so rattled about her." Percy sighed and Don nodded slowly.

"What's the first rule of an effective heist kitty cat?" He asked and Percy groaned and covered her face with her arm.

"Communication." She answered and Don hummed in confirmation, kissing her elbow.

"And of a successful relationship?" He asked and Percy huffed, sitting up and turning to face him.

"I know what you're getting at, I just have zero ideas as to how to go about this." She said, gesticulating wildly, and Don grinned.

"Listen, even if you don't let them hash it out, you still need to talk to Jaybae, she obviously has some insecurities around this. Plus, I think you accidentally became her primary partner." He said and Percy felt ice shoot through her.

"Oh. Shit. She's dating other folks too though." She said and Don nodded.

"Yeah, kind of, but she cares about you a lot kitten, and you're cohabitating. And you've been engaging in more dates together than apart." He said, listing each point off on his fingers and Percy shot to her feet.

"Oh fuck, I'm Jay's primary arent I?" She asked and Don shrugged.

"Think maybe so. But that might just be me thinkin so highly of you baby doll." He winked and Percy paced back and forth in front of the chaise. The room cleared it's throat to politely interrupt.

" _Sir Percival, I do believe that may be the case. Without divulging too much, Mx. Jaylen is currently talking with other friends and lovers as well about this issue._ " Sigmund said and Percy groaned.

"Okay. Yeah. Fuck. I gotta talk to her then." She said and Don nodded.

"Yeah. Go to her or whatever sappy romance movie stuff you want me to say." He said, waving her towards the door and Percy smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him soundly.

"Thanks Donno, I love you." She smiled and Don grinned wide.

"Love you too baby, go." He said and Percy nodded, adjusting her hair in her ponytail and walking towards the door.

"Alright, okay." She said gently. Then she opened the door.

\--

"It sounds like it might just be that they need their space right now! That is apparently something people do!" Goodwin said brightly and Jaylen sighed, pushing against the wall a bit more with her feet and slumping her head over the edge of the bed, watching the door.

"No, I get that but also, she is usually pretty good about talking stuff over with me. It isn't like her to take a whole day to try and fix stuff if we have an argument." Jaylen sighed and Goodwin hummed sunnily.

"Well, and I say this with all the love I have Jaylen, this is kind of your first actual big "it matters" fight! A milestone!" Goodwin said and Jaylen kind of wished her long distance girlfriend could dial down the sunshine like, two notches.

"We've fought about important shit before." Jaylen grumbled and Goodwin whined in a sort of "I dunno man" way.

"Not relationship stuff! You both had agreed to have things be open knowing you both cared for each other, so having that contested probably feels pretty bad! Oh no!" Goodwin said and Jaylen groaned, covering her face with a pillow, her phone sitting on her face.

"I knooooow, that's part of why I wanna just apologize and talk it out." Jaylen scowled.

"Well, give Percival time to figure out how she wants to do that! It's a hard conversation to have." Goodwin said and Jaylen grumbled.

"Yeah I know, but I don't have to like limbo. Anyway, how is Seattle?" Jaylen sighed and redirected the conversation.

"Wet! I saw a muddy dog today!" Goodwin said and Jaylen smiled.

"Cute."

"It was! Have you talked to Mike? He said he was planning a visit." Goodwin said brightly and Jaylen smiled softly.

"Yeah, that was a few weeks ago."

"Oh! How was it?"

"It was… good. I think me and him needed the time to like, figure out how we wanted to be and what we are to each other."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Friends with occasional benefits I think was where we landed, but it's good to feel comfortable with each other again."

"Well I'm glad you both worked it out Jaylen! Now I may get the chance to see you smooch!" Goodwin teased and Jaylen flushed.

"Maybe! Geez!" She said, throwing the pillow off her face and to the wall.

"I still want to come down with Betsy to visit, maybe after the next round of the Coffee Cup." Goodwin sighed.

"I would love that Win." Jaylen grinned at the ceiling fan.

"Amazing! We will plan the trip in the group chat!"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, I have to go, I think Ollie caught the garage kitchen on fire."

"How? No, know what, I won't ask."

"Bye Jaylen, love you. Let me know how it goes with Percival!"

"Bye, love you too."

"Ollie! Put down the--" Goodwin yelled as the line cut out and Jaylen sighed, dropping her head off the edge of the bed again. She kicked the wall lightly and then scuffed her food over the spot, apologizing silently.

" _Jaylen, I apologize for interrupting but Sir Percival has been standing in the hallway for twenty minutes, should I let them know they may enter?_ " Sigmund's voice reverberated around the room and Jaylen shuddered. Sometimes she forgot she lived in a sentient building. She suddenly felt a little bad about kicking the wall.

"Yeah Sigmund, go ahead." Jaylen said, sitting up and turning to face the door. Percival walked in after a moment and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Jaylen said, then scowled when it came out clipped and a little angry. "No, sorry, hi."

"Hi Jay. How are you doing?" Percy asked, leaning against the door to their room. Jaylen swallowed hard and looked away.

"Not great? I feel like shit for like… I dunno, giving you some weird ultimatum feelings or something." Jaylen sighed and Percy nodded, crossing her arms over herself.

"I love you Jay, I do. But I think things between us moved faster than either of us were prepared for." Percy said and Jaylen felt her heart drop into her stomach, heavy as lead. 

"Shit, wait, hold on are you--" Jaylen started and Percy met her eyes and moved quickly across the room, wrapping Jaylen in a hug.

"No! No, Jay, no, of course not. I just mean we should talk about what we both want from our relationship and what it means to us is all, sorry, I doest not want to con…" Percival started the sentence then blushed and looked away, embarrassed at the little slip into her old style of speech. "Shit, I mean, I didn't mean to worry you."

"It's okay, hey, if it's easier I can like, muddle through?" Jaylen suggested and Percy shrugged.

"It isn't that bad, using contemporary English." Percy said and Jaylen nodded.

"Alright, then let's talk." Jaylen said and set her hand gently on Percival's.

"We kind of fell into being primary partners. I've always been a little bit more of a relationship anarchist, and I have a lot of relationships with others that mean a lot to me. I don't think I'm willing to give them up. Sorry." Percival said and winced a little and Jaylen shook her head.

"No, babe, listen, same here. I've got other relationships and people I care for too. I think it just… rubbed me the wrong way for someone you're dating to like… hate me?" Jaylen said and leaned into Percy, the other woman wrapping an arm around her. "I have a lot of people who hate me already, having one so close made me feel… possessive? A little second fiddle? I'm not sure how to describe it."

"Okay, yes. I understand that. Would it… help if I talked to xem and tried to see if we could all reconcile?" Percy asked and Jaylen sighed.

"Yeah? I mean, I should talk to him too right?" She asked and Percy shrugged.

"I was planning on attending the Hades glames for Parker and NaN anyway, I could ask if he would be willing to talk it through after while we are in Hades." She suggested and Jaylen winced a bit.

"Yeah. That… I may not go to that, if I'm being honest." She confessed and Percy nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, I could bring xem back here? Only if you want to." Percy said, squeezing Jaylen's hand in hers. Jaylen smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay, that's fine. If um, if xe feels up to actually working through it?" Jaylen said and Percy smiled.

"Okay." Percy nodded and Jaylen relaxed, letting Percy run her fingers back through her hair, finally letting go of the tension in her shoulders.

\--

Jaylen watched the Hades Glames on TV. The signal wasn't perfect, signals from Hades rarely are, but she was surprised to see Percival competing, likely talked into it by some of the other Lovers, in mixed martial arts. She does well, taken down eventually by Cudi di Batterino in the final round, but Jaylen is more distracted by Usurper's javelin showing. Xe is grace incarnate, form perfect, the javelin flying through the air in a graceful arc and xe simply smiles and waves a bit at the cheering crowd. Xe takes gold. There is a moment in the background of an interview with another competitor that Jaylen can see Percy and Usurper fighting good naturedly, elbowing and yelling playfully. It's… well, it's like what Knight said. Jaylen does something to the dynamic.

It's cute.

Jaylen flushes and makes herself some tea, peeking occasionally at the old tube TV that Sigmund had provided for her after assuring her that it would get the signal better than the usual home entertainment system. It did, surprisingly.

She watches until Parker and Nan compete, then turns the TV off. She sighs and slumps into a beanbag with her tea, wrapping up in the fluffy purple blanket that Alexander usually left on the couch.

"Sigmund?" Jaylen said. It still wasn't normal, to feel like she was never alone really, but they split their time between Sigmund and the Polyhedron now, so it was getting easier.

" _Yes Jaylen_?" Sigmund asked gently, a plate vibrating on the coffee table. Jaylen looked to the TV, then slumped deeper into the bean bag.

"Are you disappointed you couldn't go see the games in person?" She asked instead. She had wanted advice, maybe comiseration, but it still felt weird.

" _A little. I am excited for the others to come home and tell me all about it, however. Knight is the best at capturing the energy of a place, but Don always shares the best stories._ " Sigmund answered her, a softness to his tone that gave Jaylen goosebumps when his voice vibrated through the room.

"Yeah. They're all pretty great huh?" Jaylen smiled up at the ceiling and Sigmund laughed gently.

" _That they are. If you don't mind me asking Jaylen, you seem on edge, is everything okay?_ " He asked and Jaylen sighed into her tea.

"You should know right? Like, I'm sure Percy mentioned it where you could have heard." She said and Sigmund sounded like he was huffing, despite a set of lungs nowhere to be seen.

" _I do my best to not be intrusive and direct my attention elsewhere when people are having important private conversations._ " He declared and Jaylen winced.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to imply you were uh… creeping?" She said gently and Sigmund hummed.

" _It is fine. But I think it is less if I know and more that perhaps you need a friend to talk to about it._ " Sigmund said gently and Jaylen sighed again, lifting the blanket over her head like a little hood.

"Okay, yeah, I'm a bit nervous about Usurper coming over later and like… trying to talk as a group? I don't…" Jaylen started and trailed off and rubbed at her face wearily. "I don't want to do this."

" _Then why are you? Sir Percival has always been accommodating of her partners not wishing to see each other or talk at times_." Sigmund asked and Jaylen groaned, setting her tea aside.

"No, I guess, it's more complicated than that. I don't want to but I need to, you know what I mean?" She asked and Sigmund hummed thoughtfully.

" _That I do. Confrontation is difficult, especially when you know you are starting at a disadvantage to being heard due to the other party's feelings_." He said and Jaylen arched an eyebrow.

"Ah, so you did hear some." She said.

" _It does not take eavesdropping to realize that Usurper has a lot of hatred and rage directed towards you Jaylen_." Sigmund retorted and Jaylen winced a bit but accepted it.

"Shit. Okay, fair." She said, running a hand back through her hair.

" _Would you like a tip? In case things get heated?_ " Sigmund offered and Jaylen smiled sadly.

"Yeah, sure, anything can help." She said and Sigmund chuckled.

" _Grab him by the ear if xe is being too aggressive. Like a mother scolding a child. Xe clams right up._ " He said conspiratorially, almost sounding like he was whispering despite the deep bass reverberating through the floorboards, and Jaylen laughed.

"Alright, thanks Sig." She said, the smile more genuine now.

" _It was a pleasure Jaylen. Good luck._ " Sigmund said.

"Yeah. Thanks." She nodded.

" _I'm always around, so if you need anything, you need do nothing more than call for me._ " Sigmund said and then, for what felt like the first time, Jaylen felt alone inside Sigmund Castillo.

\--

"Do we have to do this?" Usurper scowled and Percival sighed, pulling her hand back from the doorknob.

"No. Nobody has to do anything. If you really don't want to, we won't." She explained and Usurper pulled at xer hair.

"No! God, I'm just nervous, I never feel right around her. I'm always on edge and full of this… angry heat I can't control." Usurper scowled and straightened xyr shirt. "Even now I'm feeling it just thinking about it."

"Vi, it's fine. We don't have to." Percival said, grabbing Usurper's anxious hands. Xe scowled and slumped a bit.

"No, I want to make things easier. Exposure therapy or whatever." Xe sighed and Percival chuckled.

"Okay, we'll start small. Let's go inside." Percy suggested and xe nodded. When the door opened it was like the collective anger of a hundred people hit him, instantly making xem tense and set his jaw on edge. Percival took his hand and started leading xem into the castle. Sigmund was beautifully decorated, as usual, and by the time they got to Percival's quarters, infinitely more lavish than her simple bedroom at the Polyhedron, Usurper was wound tight and ready to explode at the first person to prompt him.

"How are you doing?" Percy asked and Usurper waggled his hand.

"Not great but manageable." Xe said and Percival nodded.

"You need a minute?" Percy prodded and Usurper ground his teeth.

"Let's get this over with!" Xe snapped and Percival deflated a bit and nodded.

"Okay, we're taking a minute." Percival sighed and leaned into Usurper, lifting her arms up to encircle his waist. "Try to calm down."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Usurper growled and held her back, hands clawing into Percival's shoulder blades. Percival hissed gently against his collarbone and Usurper felt a different kind of heat filling him. "Okay?"

"Your claws are sharp love, but nothing I cannot handle." Percival breathed and nuzzled her head under his chin, kissing gently at his neck. "How are you?"

"Like I am about to fight a war single handed." He answered honestly and Percival nodded against him and kissed up his neck, his jaw, and to his earlobe.

"She's strong but not a whole army. It'll be fine love. Just be good for me okay?" Percival said, kissing at his ear and Usurper pulled back, face red, little shivers going up through him.

"Don't tease me right now. Okay. Let's go." Usurper said and Percival chuckled and turned to open the door. Usurper saw the eight little spots of blood on the back of Percy's shirt but didn't comment on them, despite being a little flustered at the sight.

Percival's quarters within Sigmund consisted basically of a small apartment. There was a separate bedroom and bathroom, sitting room, and kitchenette, as well as a small door that went out onto the parapet, presumably for romantic rendezvous reasons. Jaylen was walking out of the bedroom when they walked in.

"Hey. I have tea in the little sitting room." Jaylen called and Usurper felt xyr blood boil a second, then ebb out as Percival squeezed his hand. Usurper sat beside her on the small loveseat, and Jaylen sat a little bit away, the teapot between them in a garish pink and red coozy only Don could have knit.

"So… hi." Jaylen said, then made a face like even she realized how stupid it sounded. Percival leaned back, tucking her feet up under her and getting comfortable, still in contact with Usurper but more casually and less intimate.

"Hi." Usurper said back and yep, it felt just as stupid coming from him.

"I'm sorry." Jaylen said and Usurper looked at her sharply.

"What?" Xe growled.

"I'm sorry for the events of Ruby Tuesday, and all the death after. I wish I could take them all back, every one." Jaylen said and her tone and posture was genuine, hurt.

Of all of the things that Usurper had expected from this meeting, Jaylen Hotdogfingers apologizing for the lives she took, lives xe never even got to see, was not one of them. The rage quieted for a moment, flaring down, and Usurper breathed easy a moment.

"Apology accepted. Thank you." He said and Jaylen also relaxed.

"Oh wow, yeah. Okay. Thanks." Jaylen breathed out in a rush and Usurper looked over at Percival. She was smiling gently and simply gave xyr the smallest nod. 

Then the rage was back, hot and angry, roiling over xyr, and xe snarled and held his head, feeling like something or someone was about to try and burst forth from xer brow.

"Hey, Vi, love, you okay?" Percival asked, reaching out towards xyr. Usurper snarled and moved away.

"This stupid bitch really thinks that's all there is to it? Just I'm sorry and we move on like nothing ever happened?" Xe growled and slapped Percival's hand away.

"That isn't what she said Vi." Percival said firmly but gentle, carefully, and Jaylen stood.

"No, you have every right in the world to hate me, I'm a murderer. I can sometimes still feel the ash on my hands from that day." Jaylen said, looking down at her palms, and Usurper stood, staring her down.

"A _monster_. And monsters need to be slain." Usurper said and struck out.

His hand went out, clawing at Jaylen's face, and she moved faster than xe could have possibly expected, reaching herself, dodging away from xer claws, and then Usurper was leaned over himself, Jaylen's hand firmly on his earlobe. Percival was at her feet and Jaylen gripped harder, Usurper yelping and going limp a bit.

"Don't fucking touch me." Jaylen snapped and Percival stood back. Jaylen tugged on Usurper's ear, making him look at her, and her face was a mask of rage.

"A monster? Yeah, fucking sure. I killed people, I didn't want to. I never asked to come back to this awful fucking place, but if I had a choice? I would kill them again. The trench is horror beyond what you can possibly imagine, pretty boy." Jaylen yelled and Usurper hissed, his knees shaking a bit. 

"Jaylen. Love?" Percival said firmly and Jaylen looked sharply to her then her gaze softened. Percival's gaze was intense but sympathetic, and that roiled the anger a little higher in Usurper. Jaylen choked out a little sob and Percival nodded once. "You're okay."

"Shit. I'm sorry Perce." Jaylen said, releasing Usurper and rushing into Percy, crying hard. 

"You aren't a monster Jay, shh, it's okay." Percival whispered softly as Jaylen shook and sobbed into her chest, clinging hard to her shirt. Percy held her, rubbing circles into her back, and Usurper sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I… I am a Fury, I should be able to control this better than I do." Usurper said gently and felt a roiling in his stomach. Percival met his eyes and gave him a sad smile.

"Why don't you cool off in the atrium. I'll handle this." She said and Usurper nodded.

"I'm sorry Percival." He said again and she shook her head gently.

"It's okay, we can try again if we want to, but we don't have to." Percival said and xe nodded and opened the door, walking towards the vague idea xe had of how to get to the Atrium. With Sigmund's help, xe gets there.

\--

"I have an idea." Usurper says, while watering the begonias in the greenhouse. Percival frowns and closes the door behind her.

"Don't give them too much, I think Sandford watered them earlier." She said and kissed the top of his head. "And what is it?"

"Why don't we um… try a more intimate experiment." Usurper suggested and went on to spritzing the orchids.

"Oh definitely don't mess with the orchids, Parker will wear you as a skirt." Percival said and pushed the nozzle down and to the side. Usurper sighed and met her eyes. Percival raised an eyebrow. "Intimate how?"

"I had a moment after she grabbed me where um, it wasn't the heat of anger but something else." Xe said and Percival chuckled a second then stopped, realizing xe was serious.

"You wanna fuck the hatred away." Percival stated more than asked and Usurper scowled, face going red.

"Nevermind." He grumbled and started watering a rather healthy row of tomato plants labeled for the RCOSF community gardens. Percival moved up behind him and slid her arms around him, hugging him and setting her cheek on his shoulder.

"We could try it. I want to do a few things as a safety precaution, but sure." She said and Usurper breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Okay."

\--

"Xe wants to do what?" Jaylen frowned, and Percival shrugged, rubbing at the back of their head.

"Have sex, as a distraction to the whole… Embodiment of hating your guts thing. So we can maybe actually move on past it." Percy said and Jaylen sighed, looked back towards the door.

"What about you? Are you on board?" Jaylen asked and Percy leaned heavy against the bed.

"Shit babe, I don't know. Like I am concerned but also, it could be good for us." Percy said and shrugged again, looking a bit frazzled.

"I don't think we can really, negotiate it properly?" Jaylen admitted and Percy nodded thoughtfully.

"I am happy to… liaise the scene I guess?" Percy offered and Jaylen slumped a bit.

"Like, I won't lie, xe is hot as hell, no pun intended, I'm just… nervous." She said, rubbing at one eye a little, and then Percy was wrapped around her, holding her tight to her chest. 

"Jay, I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever. If you don't want to do this, we don't have to. We can find another way, or we can give it up." Percy said and Jaylen leaned into her, enjoying the closeness and breathing her in.

"How do you do this? You're always so level-headed about everything. Even on the field when everything is going to shit..." Jaylen breathed into Percy's chest and Percy chuckled.

"We never know what's going to happen, but we might as well enjoy the time we have with people we love while we can."

"I just wish I wasn't so fucking scared, and guilty, all the time." Jaylen said and wiped at one eye, trying to keep the tears off of Percy's shirt. Percy tilted her chin up with a gentle hand and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Don't mistake my bravery for lack of fear. I am justifiably terrified any time someone I love walks out on that field." Percy said and then closed her eyes as if steeling herself. "I know that no matter what, the gods will take whoever they want. None of us are safe. No matter how strong."

"Shit, is this a good idea then? It could go… Very bad." Jaylen said, swallowing hard. Percy nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It could. It could also be totally fine. We don't know. The choice is yours Jay." She said. Jaylen held Percy, leaning into her hard, and she knew what she wanted to do.

"Let's do it."

\--

They figured, collaboratively via notes passed back and forth, that the best way to start was with a bit of a handicap on Usurper's part. So, before Jaylen even entered the room Percy spent a while tying xem up, pinning down xer wings, tying Usurper's arms back behind him. When Jaylen walked in she could _see_ the temperature spike, the heat haze around Usurper warping the air around him.

"Hotdogfingers." Xe spat and Jaylen swallowed. Okay. This could be okay.

"Slut." Jaylen said and Percy smiled at her, gripping a hand in Usurper's hair and tilting his head up to force him to look directly at Jaylen.

"Ready to help me punish this needy thing?" Percy asked and Usurper whined softly, eyes still daggers on Jaylen. Jaylen took a breath. Xe knew the safeword. Xe had asked for a lot of things, things that xe did with Percy, that xe knew would be good contenders for overwhelming the rage with lust. Xe had told her, in no uncertain terms, that xe _didn't_ hate her, as long as xe wasn't _near_ her. Jaylen breathed out. Fucking paranormal blaseball shit. This could have been infinitely more fun.

Jaylen placed a hand on her hip and strolled over, casual, relaxed, and then shot a hand across Usurper's face, earning a soft little gasp as xyr hair was wrenched in Percy's grasp.

"I think this pet needs a good punishment, don't you?" Jaylen said and looked back to Percy, who nodded.

"Xe has been rather rude to you my love. Can't control xemself." Percy tutted quietly and shook her head. Usurper scowled down at the floor, not looking at either of them, and Jaylen smacked him across the face again.

"Look at me." She demanded and Usurper glared.

"Bitch." Usurper spat and Jaylen snorted. She had been called every name in the book. Cunt, fucker, zombie. Murderer. Even once "the Unrepentant Terror of the ILB". Bitch barely phased her anymore.

"You wish I was as big of a bitch as you." Jaylen shot back and the heat in the room dropped a little as Usurper bit at his bottom lip. Jaylen smirked a bit and then moved closer, Percival pulled Usurper to his feet, a firm hand tangled in his hair, and he stood shakily, wobbly. She met Jaylen's eyes and nodded to her, smiling softly. Okay. This was okay.

"A bad pet deserves a fitting punishment." Percy stated and aimed his eyes down. "If you cannot be nice you can't look at her."

"Yes sir." Usurper said softly and Percy cleared her throat dramatically.

"What was that? Speak up!" She said, gripping one of his bound wings, right at the base, with a firm hand.

"Yes sir." Usurper said again, louder, firmer, and Percy nodded, satisfied, but still holding firm to him. 

"Okay love, you have my blade?" Percival asked and Jaylen raised the short sword up. It was perfectly balanced, feeling like an extension of her arm despite her awkward grip. A single edge, the other side blunt, but still all cold steel. Percival nodded. "I give you permission to wield it as your own."

Jaylen took a breath and maybe wished she had taken Percival up on that offer months back to train her to use a sword. It didn't feel too awkward but knowing more of what she was doing with moving it might make her feel better. Jaylen lifted the blade and set the cold steel against Usurper's cheek, a little steam rising up as the steel met his skin. He pressed into the blade but kept his eyes firmly on the ground. Jaylen smirked and lowered the tip, moving slowly, dragging it over his neck, collarbone, skipping over ropes and leaving a thin white line behind as she dragged the tip of the blade down his chest and ended with it softly on one thigh.

"You owe me an apology." Jaylen said firmly, pressing the blade into the top of Usurper's thigh. It cut so easily it was almost scary, a bead of blood running down the inside of Usurper's thigh with the lightest pressure.

"No, I do not." He growled, still not meeting her eyes and Percival's hand pulled back on his wing, him yelping softly.

"You certainly do, pet." Percival said and crouched down behind him. She sighed and looked up at Jaylen, shaking her head. "I think xe's going to need a much firmer punishment, love."

"Hm. Well, if he wants to apologize maybe we can move onto more… mutually fulfilling events." Jaylen said, propping a hand on her hip and using her disappointed voice. Usurper scowled but kept his eyes down. Jaylen lifted the sword, blood still dripping from the tip, and lifted the edge to his chest. Jaylen drug the blade across, leaving a thin bleeding line, and Usurper let out a soft, keening noise, leaning back and being caught but Percy's firm hand at xyr back, holding him in place. Jaylen moved again, sliding the knife along the arch of his waist, then dragging the flat of the blade across the new wound. Usurper was sweating with exertion, but also maybe because the temperature in the room kept rising. Jaylen wiped her face, sweating herself, and Percival slid a hand around to press to Usurper's bleeding side.

"Open wide." She breathed and lifted her bloody hand to his mouth, him taking it greedily, tongue working over her fingers and palm to lap every drop of his own blood up. Jaylen swallowed hard and leaned down, setting the sword down a moment and watching the show, the temperature growing, a visible heat haze around Usurper and Percival growing. 

Then Usurper's wingtips burst into flame and Jaylen scrambled back.

There it was, clear as the day it happened, Yazmin Mason up to bat. Jaylen knew Yaz, had gone to cookouts and coffees and had hung out on her futon one evening back in Philly. She looked good in Hades Red, like she finally found where she belonged. The smile on her face was one of knowing, one of familiarity.

The twitch was in her arm, her nerves felt on fire. Jaylen didn't want to do this. Jaylen didn't want to keep doing this, but the ice in her chest hurt, it hurt so much, like being in the Trench concentrated into one point of her body, and her nerves were on fire, a fire that could melt that ice if she let it. She couldn't not, she didn't have a choice.

"I'm sorry Yaz." Jaylen had said before her arm threw the ball.

"It's okay Jay." Yazmin had said, moments before it hit. She didn't even swing.

Then it was each strike in succession, Moody, Scorpler, Wes, Bates, Kiki, Dom… they all flashed, every person she hit, and even the ones she didn't that still got incinerated… Even the ones she hit that _didn't_ get incinerated.

Deep in her mind she knew she had never hit Yazmin Mason directly with a pitch. She knew she hadn't, but to her it didn't matter anymore.

"Jay!" Percival was there, hands on her face, and Usurper at her side, looking worried and holding into one of her hands. Holding her… Hand? When did Percival untie him? Isn't this dangerous with their whole… Thing? Jay opened her mouth and Percy shook her head.

"It's okay." She said and Jaylen looked around. On the floor. How did she get to the floor?

"You fainted, blacked out maybe." Usurper said softly and Jaylen nodded and looked at him. Xe stared at her with intense eyes but wasn't… Angry. The cloud of rage floating around Usurper she had only ever seen xyr with was gone, replaced with genuine concern. That was almost worse.

"Stop looking at me." Jaylen breathed out and she realized her chest was tight. It was hard to breathe. Usurper looked away and Percival set a hand on his shoulder, but didn't take her eyes from Jaylen.

"Something happened. I'm not sure what." Percy said softly and Jaylen nodded, thumping her head back onto the floor.

"Fuck." She breathed and Percy gripped her hand tight,

"Should you go to the hospital?" She asked softly and Jaylen shook her head.

"No. It's some fucked up weird splorts garbage again. Not like they could help." Jaylen said and then sat up abruptly and pushed herself to her feet. "We can keep going."

"Absolutely not." Percival said and Jaylen scowled.

"I'm fine Percy." Jaylen said, and finally looked back at her and in that moment Percival Wheeler looked small. The lady Knight of San Francisco looked tiny, looking down at her hands, on the floor, slumped over herself. 

"I'm not." She said. Jaylen dropped down beside her, opposite of Usurper, who was still diligently not looking at Jaylen while trying to soothe Percy.

"I am okay Perce, promise." Jay assured her and Percival chuckled shakily, uncertain and looked at Usurper.

"I'm sorry this didn't… that it went differently than we expected." Percy said softly and Usurper shook his head.

"Percival, you did nothing wrong." Xe assured her and she took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Renegotiation. If we want to keep going my role needs to change." Percival breathed and Usurper shook his head slowly.

"We do not need to continue if you are unwilling or unable Percival." He said and Percival chuckled and looked at the ceiling.

"No, I want to continue just… not what we had planned." She breathed and Jaylen set a gentle hand on her back.

"What do you need Perce?" Jaylen asked softly and Percival looked straight ahead.

"I want you to hurt me, tear me apart." She breathed and Usurper swallowed hard.

"How?" He asked and Jaylen nodded.

"Together. Just, I need to feel you both focused here for a second." Percival said softly, pulling a hand to her chest, and Jaylen nodded and looked to Usurper, catching xyr eyes.

"Together then?" She asked and he nodded. Xe didn't flare up, or strike out. Xe didn't sneer. Just a simple nod.

"Yes."

Then Usurper was scooping Percival up in xyr arms, and nodding to Jaylen to lead the way. She led xem into the bedroom and watched as xe set Percy in the bed. Usurper kissed Percy's forehead and climbed up beside her, then looked back to Jaylen and tilted xyr head back towards the bed, gesturing her closer. Jaylen swallowed and checked her pulse once, nodded, and threw her shirt across the room before she climbed up in bed with them. Percival grabbed her before she was fully in, wrapping hard, warm arms around her waist, and Jaylen smiled, looking down at her as she got settled.

"Hey there cuddle bug." Jaylen smiled warmly and Percival buried her face in Jaylen's stomach. Jaylen looked up to Usurper and smiled. "You want to go first?"

"I would be delighted." Usurper said and then Percival was crying out as Usurper clawed xyr hands down her back, shredding her shirt off and leaving bleeding red trails down her back. Percival shivered and arched back towards xem, panting hard and xe ran his fingers down her spine, gently drawing his claws over her skin. Jaylen cupped Percy's face and lifted her chin, pressing a hard, gasping kiss to her lips. Parcival groaned into her mouth as Usurper cut eight more thin lines into her back. The sharpness of xyr nails had to rival Percival's sword and for a moment Jaylen was glad Sig had given her that tip because if he had gotten her with them, she would likely be missing a face.

Percival's hands were tight on Jaylen's hips, clinging to her while Usurper worked, and Jaylen pulled back, petting a hand down her face, pushing hair back. Tears already were streaking Percy's face, and she sniffled. Jaylen held up a hand to Usurper who paused, simply running his hands over her back in the negative spaces between cuts.

"What's wrong?" Jaylen said softly and Percival shook her head and nuzzled into Jaylen's chest. Jaylen pet at her head and then nodded back up at Usurper. Xe leaned in and kissed Percival's shoulder and a flash of fire sprang from xyr fingertips, licking up Percival's back. Percival gasped softly and clung tighter to Jaylen, fingernails digging into her hips, and Jaylen breathed out a gasp herself.

"Perce, please…" Jaylen breathed and Percival nodded, lifting up to kiss her again, one hand drifting to the fly on Jaylen's pants. Usurper pressed forward, kissing the top of Percival's head, and ran stingingly hot fingers down Percival's side, brushing gently against Jaylen's knee. Jaylen lifted her hips and Percival pulled her pants down, barely getting then around her knees before her hands were on her things, cupping her cunt, grinding the heel of her palm against Jaylen and making her buck. Usurper followed suit, gently touching one scorchingly hot hand teasingly against Jaylen's thigh as she kicked out of her pants. Jaylen hissed between her teeth and met Usurper's gaze then nodded at xyr, and Usurper pressed xyr fingers more firmly into the soft flesh of Jaylen's inner thigh as Percival worked over her. 

Jaylen's head fell back on the pillow a second, gasping for air, and then lifted, tangling a hand in Percival's hair to force their lips together, tongues battling between them, and Percival slid two fingers into Jaylen, slowly, so teasingly slow. Then Jaylen gasped when another hot finger joined Percy's and her eyes shot down. Usurper shrugged.

"She looked like maybe she needed a hand." Xe said and Jaylen chuckled softly.

"Fuck, okay." Jaylen nodded and Percival smirked a little, crooking her fingers and making Jaylen's knees quake. Jaylen's hand tightened in her girlfriend's hair and Percy sighed happily and git to work, Usurper matching her rhythm and never leaving Jaylen quite empty as they both fucked into her. Percivalcs rhythn stuttered a moment and Jaylen's eyes focused in to see Usurper smirking and xyr hand working up under Percival's skirt. Jaylen laughed softly and flopped back, holding Percival close as they both gasped and moved together, lips barely meeting for fleeting, breathless kisses until Jaylen's cunt clenched aroung the fingers inside her and her hand clenched in Percy's hair as Percival and Usurper rode her through her orgasm, Usurper kissing softly at her knee. Jaylen panted and covered the two hands inside her.

"You can leave them but don't move for a second." She gasped and Usurper nodded and Percival yelped a little, trailing off into a little moan. Jaylen gave him a look and he shrugged, earning another little groan.

"Well nobody said anything about Percival." Xe said and Percy buried her face in Jaylen's shoulder as he fucked into her, Jaylen kissing at her cheek, her forehead, her ear. 

Percival bucked and shifted inside Jaylen and Jaylen moaned softly, pushing up onto her elbows and pulling away. Percival followed, pulling out more slowly and wrapping her hand tight around Usurpers, tangled together and pressed into the sheets. Jaylen watched as Usurper bit onto Percival's neck, hard, the woman growling and pushing back into him as he worked over her, chest pressed flush to her back, thrusting up into her over and over until Percy's head flopped foward and she screamed into the mattress, shuddering and shaking, her arms barely holding her up. Jaylen moved in, lifting Percy's head and kissing her soundly, cupping her face and bumping their noses together.

"Good job babe, you did good." Jaylen said and Percival gave her a dopey smile back.

"Thanks. I try." Percival said, grinning, and Jaylen chuckled.

"Now, how you feel about showing this pet that we havent forgotten we were mad at him?" Jaylen asked and Percival nodded, pushing herself up onto her knees.

"I might need a minute, but yes. Let's show this pet what for." Percy said and Jaylen nodded, looking at Usurper, sitting back and blushing up xyr whole face.

"If that's okay with you that is." Jaylen offered softly and Usurper nodded.

"Yes. I mean, we were trying for a specific thing and whatever happened earlier helped, but I am still interested in doing the scene. Uh, if you want." Xe said, looking away and Jaylen stretched and looked to Percy, who nodded that small nod. Then the two women were on him, Percival behind and Jaylen in front. Percival had one arm gripped behind Usurper's back, xyr wings trapped against her chest, and Jaylen moved in, pressing firm against his chest.

Xe was sticky, both from sweat and blood, but his skin was also scalding, radiating heat. Jaylen touched him and it was like holding a fresh hot mug of tea, hot and dry on her palms as she ran them over his chest and down. She lifted to his collarbones and thrn scratched, hard, down his front, her nails catching briefly at the cut across his chest before moving on amd the noise xe let out into the room was sinful, loud and long, his head falling back to rest on Percy's shoulder as Jaylen scratched farther, over the planes of his stomach and to his thighs, skirting the edge of the wound there.

"Fuck…" Usurper panted and Percy chuckled. Jaylen licked one of her fingers and then lowered her hand, finding Usurper's dick and circling around the head as he gasped.

"Apologize." Jaylen demanded, her other hand rising to settle around his throat, holding but not squeezing, not yet.

"I apologize. I was… Cruel to you." Usurper choked out and Jaylen squeezed, clamping her hand on Usurper's throat and sliding her fingers along xyr cock. 

"Good boy." She whispered and Usurper let out a choked little moan, bucking against her but nodding as she moved her hand, faster and faster, rubbing and stroking over Usurper. His claws landed on her hips, touching her, hands blazingly hot, and she felt the claws dig into her skin as xe writhed and snarled.

And then, Jaylen stopped.

Usurper let out a strangled noise and Jaylen's hands fell from xyr and xe looked at her, eyes pleading and desperate and Jaylen smirked at him.

"What? I don't think I said you were forgiven quite yet." Jaylen said and Usurper's eyes clouded in that familiar way she was used to. Ah. He was angry.

"Me? I should be forgiven?" Usurper snarled and Percival wrenched at xyr arm a bit, reminding him of his restraint, and Jaylen met her eyes.

"Let xem go." She said and Percival hesitated a second.

"Jay…" She stared and Jaylen nodded and met Usurper's eyes.

"Hatefuck me like you mean it, slut." Jaylen ordered and Usurper was on her in a flash, straddling her waist, grinding his cock down on her waist, wet with precum, and gripping her biceps in each hand. 

Despite how angry xe seemed, Usurper's hands on her arms never tightened the claws down enough to really hurt her, simply sharp pinpricks on her skin, and when he lowere, biting savagely on her chest, her tits, her collarbones, her neck, he still never bit quite enough to shred her skin. Bruised, absolutely. Bleeding even? In a few places. But really, no more than Percival could if given the all clear. Xe was holding back, trying not to completely tear her apart. Jaylen grinned and lifted a hand, grabbing xyr by the earlobe and pulling him away from her chest and xestopped, whimpering a bit but still moving his hips against her thigh.

"Aw, so wet arent you pet?" Jaylen smirked up at him and Usurper snarled a bit.

"Blow me Hotdogfingers." Xe snapped and Jaylen snorted.

"Gladly, Perce?" Jaylen said, Usurper's eyes going wide as Jaylen looked past him at Percival.

"Ooh, I got him." She said and before xe knew it Percival was scooping him up and flopping xyr gracelessly to the bed, pinning him down but being careful with his wings. Percival gestured to his face and grinned widely. "Your throne, your majesty."

"Thanks babe." Jaylen grinned and then moved over, standing up and then sitting firmly on his face. Percival grinned and spread xyr legs, presenting Jaylen with his cock, and Jaylen smiled at her, then let out a soft little moan as Usurper started licking over her cunt. 

Jaylen leaned forward and sucked Usurper into her mouth, licking and sucking over xyr, her fingers drifting to tease around his front hole a bit while dipping her tongue along the sensitive slit. Usurper groaned up into her and Jaylen did the same, grinding her hips diwn onto his face as she played with his dick. Then Jaylen hummed contentedly, feeling Percy's hands on the back of her head, pressing her firmer into his sex, and travelling down, stroking over her back. Jaylen lifted her head and Percival smiled down at her.

"Don't let me interrupt, you're doing great." Percy grinned and Jaylen chuckled.

"Feel free to contribute." Jaylen said and Percy reclined back on the bed, hand idling around her cunt as she watched. Jaylen dove back in, tongue moving over Usurper's cock, backing off just enough to be frustrating when she felt his hips start to shudder and buck, and then diving back in after a moment to let the tide wane and wax. Jaylen felt herself getting close, pulling hard breaths through her nose as she worked. She was still sensitive from earlier and Usurper was doing his best work down there, that was for damn sure. Jaylen sat up and rode out her orgasm on his face and was pleasantly surprised when she let her eyes fall open that Percival was keeping up her work.

"Thanks babe. Ican take back over." Jaylen gasped, liftimg up a little to pause Usurper's tongue and Percy gave her a devious look and patted Usurper on the thigh.

"Don't let her get away pet." Percy said and Jaylen gasped as Usurpwr's arms went up around her thighs and pulled her back down to being seated on him, moving xyr tongue gently, so, so gently over her.

"Fuck, Perce…" Jaylen groaned and Percival smirked. 

"If you get one more out of her maybe I'll let you cum my pet." She said and Jaylen groaned, running a hand back through her hair and panting, planting a hand on Usurper's stomach to keep herself steady. Percival went to work, eating out Usurper with gusto, but backing off and keeping him a needy twitching mess as he fucked his tongue up into Jaylen, pressing as deep inside her as he could reach and _god_ was it deep, before pulling back and laving gentle, soft strokes over her clit.

Percival moanedsoftlyinto Usurper and he cried out into Jaylen, licking harder just once, and Jaylen hasped, seeing stars.

"Fuck, yeah like that." She grit out and Usurper did it again, amd again lighting up Jaylen's vision brighter and hotter until she was crying out at the ceiling and then curling forward on herself, spasming and shaking, her legs feeling like jelly and her whole system feeling fried and hypersensitive. Then Usurper was bucking and biting into her thigh, hands gripped into fists on her waist to keep from clawing her, letting out soft grunting moans that would have been near screams if xyr mouth hadn't already been occupied, and Percival moaned softly as she worked, her hand under her skirt working herself as she kissed and bit at Usurper's thighs, her free hand gripping a handful hard, knuckles white. Jaylen lifted forward and caught Percy's lips and kissed her, swallowing down her cries as she made herself cum one more time and then pulled away with a gasp. 

Jaylen lifted, shaky and still sensitive, hiking her leg over Usurper, and flopping besidr him on the bed, Percival crrawling languidly up to join her and Jaylen flopped on her back. Usurper rolled over and threw an arn over her, still catching xyr breath, and Percy grinned.

"So, still mad?" She panted and Usurper chuckled and stroked at her arm.

"No." He said and Jaylen shook her head.

"Nope." She answered and Percy snorted and giggled a little.

"Oh good." She said and Jaylen snorted, stroking Percy's hair.

"How ya feeling?"

"Little loopy." Percival confessed and Jaylen nodded.

"I'll get you something to drink and a cookie in a sec."

"Bring the first aid kit too." Usurper suggested and Jaylen sighed heavily.

"Fiiine, I'll let you two lay about while I do all the work."

"Oh I'll patch everyone up except me." Percival offered and Jaylen smiled up at the ceiling.

"I can get you babe." She said and Percival nodded, snuggling into the crook of her arm.

"Sounds good." Percy said, yawning slightly, and Usurper nodded.

"I'm exhausted." Xe admitted and have Percy's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Alright, alright, lemme out and I'll get stuff." Jaylen sighed a long suffering sigh and sat up as the two wiggled to give her space.

"Thanks love." Percival sighed dreamily

"You're the best." Usurper mumbled and Jaylen smirked over on shoulder at him.

"Remember that for later." She said and xe chuckled.

"Will do." Xe said and Jaylen walked to the bathroom to grab their first aid kit, something to at least try and clean up a bit, and swung by the kitchenette for some juice from the mini fridge. When she got back, she almost felt bad breaking up the two cuddling and half asleep on the bed.

\--

"This isn't _exactly_ how I thought this weekend would end, but I am not complaining." Jaylen said, Usurper practically wrapped entirely around her on the loveseat. Percival chuckled and handed her a mug of tea.

"Xe gets attached." Percy said and sat near them on a comfortable, overstuffed chair.

"You defeated me in combat. I'm yours now." Usurper mumbled and nuzzled against her chest, playing with the zipper on her jacket. Jaylen smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Okay, yeah, if that's how it works." Haylen chuckled and he huffed softly.

"It is." Usurper said. Percival sighed and propped her chin in her palm, watching and stirring her tea.

"You get used to it." She sighed and Usurper glared over at her.

"Do you wanna fight?!" Xe yelled and Percival waved him off.

"Always! I'll defeat you with one hand behind my back!" She declared and Jaylen grunted as Usurper launched towards her, a flurry of wings.

"I'll defeat you blindfolded and with both hands tied!" Xe declared back and Percival poked him in the forehead.

"That's not how it went last month!" She said and Jaylen snorted and watched their little verbal sparring match back and forth, Usurper embarassed, and Percival calm and collected even while insinuating some very suggestive ways in which to defeat Usurper. She leaned back, sipped her tea, and enjoyed the dynamic.

End.


End file.
